Love Leads to Happiness or Broken Hearts
by Unknown1
Summary: A takari/dakari. Kari can't decide over T.K. or Davis and it seems that T.K. is falling for the unpopular girl in school.


Love Leads To Happiness or Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: Yes, this is all the same. I don't own Digimon. Toei Animation and Fox Kids own it so don't sue me.

Author's note: Oh yeah, this story takes place 1 year after 02, which would make them in 6th grade. I'm sorry if this story is original or not, so forgive me if it isn't.

Love Leads To Happiness or Broken Hearts – Chapter 1

By Unknown

T.K. Takashi was tapping his #2 wooden pencil on a blank college-ruled sheet of paper. He was working on a report on the disease Anemia (a deficiency of red blood cells) that was kind of difficult to do since he wasn't thinking about the report. He was thinking about Kari. Kari… Everything was so perfect about her. Her warm, beautiful, heart-fluttering smile, her glittering mahogany hair, and the way she made him feel inside. T.K. smiled as he thought about this angel and was hoping to soon tell her the way he felt about her before or during the school's last dance, the Summer Ball.

_T.K., you're a coward! You can't admit to your best friend that you're crazy about her! What have you got to lose?_

_My friendship, I might end up with a broken heart, and plus the fact that Kari may never want to speak with me again._

__"Whatcha thinkin' about? Kari?" Patamon asked curiously.

"No. Yes." T.K. reluctantly admitted.

"So you love her?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, an alarming ring of the phone interrupted. "God, what is it now!" T.K. hissed under his breath. 

"Hey, T.K.! It's me! Maria Yamada! You know, the head cheerleader of Odaiba Elementary! I was wondering… Would you like to go with me to the Summer Ball?" Maria asked.

"No! Listen, I was planning on asking someone myself. Can you just go away?! Our phone bill last month was $300 since you and your cheerleader friends kept on calling me! And besides, how did you girls get my phone number!" T.K. shouted.

"Ooh… This is a side of Takeru Takashi we never get to see! Not exactly a Mr. Nice Guy, eh? Wait till I tell the girls!" Maria giggled.

"What are you up to now!?" T.K. demanded.

It was already to late. She had hung up probably to call her cheerleader friends about T.K. exploding on her. Just then, he heard his mother's voice, "Takeru Takashi! How many times do I have to tell you? Stop calling all these girls! Our phone bill last month was $300!" "But, mom! They call me!" T.K. replied. "Ooh… Are you becoming a ladies man?" His mother responded teasingly.

T.K. sighed. He decided to finally get his report done and started writing away.

In the morning, T.K. woke up to see an alarm clock that read: 7:30 A.M. "7:30 a.m.?! Oh, my god! I'm going to be late!" He shouted. He rushed to the bathroom slamming the wooden door behind him. When he came out it was 7:35 a.m. T.K. ran into his room and dressed into a dark blue shirt, and some khaki pants. Then, he immediately put on his fisherman's hat, as usual. He bolted out of his room and flew right past his mother in the kitchen.

"T.K. aren't you going to eat breakfast?" His mother asked.

"No, mom. I'm late!" He replied then hugged his mom good-bye, and then continued his dash.

He ran as hard as he could and made it to school on time, but he had a major cramp in his legs. He arrived to his locker with Kari next to him at her locker, too.

"Hi, T.K. Guess what? I have a love letter taped with a pink rose from someone!" Kari greeted with news.

"Who is it from?" T.K. asked.

"Well, I was waiting for you so I could open it." Kari answered. "Well here goes."

It said:

Kari…

When I hear that name my heart sings and jumps

You are an angel, the angel of Light

Your dazzling beauty

Takes my breath away

Please make me the happiest guy on earth

By saying you'll go out with me

(Or go to the Summer Ball with me)

Love,

Davis Motomiya 

P.S. Reply on the phone!

"Wow, it's from Davis. I never knew he had a romantic or a poetic side. I guess I never took the time to notice. Hey a pink rose! My favorite!" She cried in delight.

T.K's eyes just stared at her in disbelief. Her eyes were closed and she was inhaling the sweet aroma of the pink rose, her favorite. _I should have thought of that, but no! Is she falling for Davis? Oh, please God! Please stop this insanity!_

"Um.. Kari? I want to tell you something very important. I think I'm in love with someone." T.K. told her.

"Really who?" Kari asked. 

_Oh, great! Why did you do that? You got yourself into this mess, T.K. Just wait for a distraction._

__"I think I'm in love with-"

"Hey, T.A.! Get away from my girl!" Davis's voice interrupted him.

_Phew! That was close. Thanks Davis. Wait, what? That doesn't make sense; I should never ever thank that jerk._ T.K. thought.

"T.L! Hello? I said get away from my woman! She's mine now!" Davis screamed (like a girl, by the way).

"Whatever." T.K. muttered angrily under his breath.

Davis shoved T.K. to a locker banging T.K.'s back and sliding him to the floor."Davis! How dare you do that! You know, you may be sweet or cute sometimes but you can be a real jerk!" Kari yelled at Davis.

Davis looked hurt and happy at the same time in response to what Kari had just said. _So I_'_m cute, huh? Well, I guess I've won Kari's heart already! In your face T.C.!_

T.K. was on the ground and was shocked to what Kari said. _Oh my god, she is falling for that jerk!_ T.K. growled and tried to get up, but his legs were too sore from running to school so rapidly. The bell rang and Kari and T.K. were the only students left in the hallway. Kari helped pull T.K. up to the position of sitting and then her face looked up to T.K.'s face. _T.K.'s eyes look so dazzling. That deep blue color. I could drown in those eyes. Wait, what are you doing Kari? T.K.'s your friend!_

__They looked away and blushed a deep shade of red and they walked to class. Luckily, their teacher gave all his students 5 min. after the bell rang to walk to class. 

They sat at their usual seats next to each other and started taking notes of their teacher's long lectures.

During class T.K. kept on stealing glances at Kari and vice versa. _I wonder if anyone notices that I keep looking at Kari all the time or when I usually stand or sit next to her._

__The bell rang signaling time for lunch. T.K. and Kari walked side by side to the cafeteria in silence when Kari brought up, "You know, T.K. you said you loved someone, who is it?"

T.K. laughed nervously as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "You see, I love--"

"Hey, you guys! You better sit with us soon before anyone thinks you're a couple! Oh, wait they already think that!" Yolei shouted to them from across the cafeteria.

"Yolei? I thought you're in Junior High." T.K. asked confused.

"Ahem! I am! They let us eat wherever we want as long as we make it back to class on time. So I decided to eat lunch with my fellow digidestined! And besides, Odaiba Junior High is directly next to the Elementary. When I climb over that fence outside, I'm back in Junior High." Yolei answered cheerfully, as always.

Kari and T.K. lined up to get their lunch, which felt like an eternity. Once they got their lunches they sat down next to each other (as usual) at the table where the digidestined sat. When they sat down, Kari started to notice that Davis was sitting at the other side of the table all alone and started to gaze at him worriedly.

"T.K. I think I should sit next to Davis to make him feel better. What do you think?" Kari whispered to T.K.

"Kari, just do as you please. I'm not your boss." T.K. replied.

With that, Kari grabbed her lunch plate and sat next to Davis across from T.K.

_You idiot! Why'd you let her! Are you trying to be a matchmaker!_

Davis grinned evilly since he set the whole sitting by himself thing just to get Kari's attention. _Look, T.J.! I won Kari's heart! Na na na na na na!_

__"Thanks, Kari, for sitting with me. I found this dandelion out in the fields would you like it?" Davis asked Kari in a fake, sweet, innocent voice.

"Oh, Davis. You're too sweet! That pink rose and the love letter are enough already for me!" Kari said sweetly and giggled. 

_Was she flirting with Davis? How can someone be so rude? They're sitting across from me and yet they're just talking sweetly to each other._

From across the table T.K.'s arm was shaking and so was his fork. His eyes were twitching too. Everyone turned to look at T.K. "T.K. are you all right? You look like you're angry." Cody said worriedly.

"Oh, I'm fine. Yeah, I'm fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. So fine that I need to take a walk." T.K. replied bitterly.

With that said, T.K. walked quickly outside the cafeteria with clenched hands gritted teeth. He walked to the steps of the entrance to the Elementary and sat down with his hands on his face. T.K. sighed. _I've lost out to Davis. To Davis! Out of all people! Why doesn't Kari love me back?_

"Is there room for one more person?" A voice asked while sniffling.

"Who is it?" T.K. asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm very unpopular so you don't know me. My name is Lily Yamaguchi. You seem lonely. Guess what? So am I. All the cheerleaders made fun of me! They said that even though I was pretty I was a pure bimbo! And also something about not stealing a guy named T.K. from them." Lily sobbed.

"My name's T.K. They were probably all jealous of your beauty." T.K. said sincerely trying to comfort the sobbing girl.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot! You don't love her! You love Kari! Stop saying these things!_

_Wow, he's T.K.? He's handsome and cute not to mention very sincere. He's got the whole package!_

Lily looked up. "I'm beautiful?"

__"Sure. Not just on the outside, but also on the inside." T.K. replied putting his hand on her shoulder. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, just like with Kari.

_You idiot! You're in love with Kari!_

"Where's T.K.?" A worried Kari asked looking at the empty seat across from her.

" T.H? Forget him. Anyways you were saying about how cool it is for me taking Poetry?" Davis said preventing her from getting to T.K.

"That's it. I don't know what you're pulling Davis, but I need to find T.K. I care about him, you know." Kari scolded Davis.

Kari ran off to find T.K. She was almost at the entrance of the school when she cried, "T-" She stood in horror as she was watching T.K. talking to a very lovely girl with wavy, black hair and they were both chatting away. _Could this be the girl he's in love with?_ _Wait till I get my hands on her! Wait, I shouldn't be jealous. I'm just his friend!_

When their conversation ended, Lily kissed T.K. on his cheek and went back into the cafeteria. "So T.K. is that the girl you love? Come on, don't lie." Kari asked trying not to sound hurt.

T.K. turned around to his side to find Kari sitting next to him. "Kari!" T.K. whispered shocked. "Yes, it's me. Now tell me, is that the girl who you love? Don't lie." Kari asked expecting the truth.

"The truth is I love-" T.K. stopped. No one interrupted him. It seemed that if he told Kari the truth, he could destroy the friendship.

"Yes it is her." T.K. responded softly hoping that Kari actually didn't love him and now he actually didn't hurt her by saying that. After all, his crest was Hope.

"So why do you love her?" Kari asked curiously.

T.K. decided to describe her the way he thinks of Kari except for minor changes.

"Well, she has this lovely heart-melting smile, and she makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. She's very fun to be around and one of the most sincere people I have ever met. She's not popular, but it doesn't matter. She's very beautiful too, but that doesn't matter either. She has one of the purest hearts I've ever known. And by the way, if you didn't know her name, it's Lily." T.K. explained partially lying.

"Wow. How come we never met her?" Kari asked T.K. suspiciously.

"Well, I told her about you guys and she's afraid of most of the kids in the school since everybody calls her a pure bimbo except for the guys. All the guys chase her. And I've been secretly meeting her after school. That's why I'm always home by 5' o clock." T.K. lied.

"Really? So are you going to the Summer Ball with her?" Kari asked.

"I told her maybe since it's tradition to go with the group all the time. But maybe she'll join and come with all of us, too." T.K. lied again.

"Wow. This was very interesting. Can I tell the others?" Kari wondered.

"No! This is a secret!" T.K. whispered.

After that, the 2 walked side-by-side back into the cafeteria with a long silence between them. "Kari, do you love someone?" T.K. asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't decide. It's really confusing." Kari admitted.

When they walked in, they immediately sat down in their spots (Kari still sat next to Davis). T.K. hid his anger by bottling it up inside of him as usual and ate in silence.

"So, T.K.? Did anything happen between the 2 of you?" Yolei asked teasingly.

"No! Kari's just my best friend." T.K. responded lying.

"Yeah, right. I believe you. And the school believes you too." Yolei said sarcastically.

The lunch bell rang signaling all the students to head back to class.

Most of the time T.K. couldn't concentrate to the teacher because he kept on daydreaming about Kari or kept on glancing at her. 

"Mr. Takashi? Are you paying any attention? You're notes are blank. Are you sick? Should I send you to the health room?" The teacher questioned T.K.

"No, sir." T.K. replied softly.

"Well, if you don't need to take notes, I guess you know all about the explorers then. If you fail the social studies test, you're getting detention, got it?" The teacher strictly said.

"Yes, sir."

When the school bell rang to signal for kids to go home, all the students shot up and flew right out of the classroom. T.K. waited for Kari by their spot, a cherry blossom tree that always has only 2 cherry blossoms on it. He waited for 20 min. then gave up and walked home. On his way home, he noticed Kari walking with Davis giggling and chatting. T.K. was fuming with jealousy, but bottled it away. 

_Kari or Davis didn't even notice me. Kari is falling for Davis, all right._

He passed them while walking quickly and noticed Lily walking by herself, too.

"Lily? Would you mind if I walk you home?" T.K. asked.

"No, not at all." Lily responded.

The two walked in silence when T.K. said, "Lily, I need to ask you something. You have to pretend you're my girlfriend because well I couldn't tell the girl I love that I loved her. Please?" T.K. pleaded.

"I don't mind. After all, I had an A in Drama Workshop." Lily boasted.

When they arrived at Lily's home, Lily gave T.K. a kiss on the cheek just like during lunch. "Bye!"

"Bye." T.K. waved.

_Do you love Kari anymore?_

_ _

Kari was in her bedroom staring at a picture of her and T.K. in New York and a picture of her and Davis at the park.

"Am I in love? If so, who?" Kari questioned herself.

Kari switched off her light and slept soundly with Gatomon at the foot of her bunk bed.

# End of Chapter 1

So what do you think? Review please! Pretty please!__


End file.
